marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Masters (Earth-616)
| FormerMembers = Coat of Arms (Lisa Molinari), Enchantress (Sylvie Lushton), Big Zero (Amity Hunter), Melter (Chris Colchiss), Mako | Allies = Young Avengers | Enemies = Young Avengers | Origin = Assembled by Coat of Arms | PlaceOfFormation = New York City, New York State | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Paul Cornell; Mark Brooks | First = Dark Reign: Young Avengers #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Origin Assembled by member Coat of Arms as an art project, an examination of superheroism, this group was largely motivated by Melter's desire to be real heroes, hindered significantly by unclear ideas on exactly what that entailed, from Executioner's adoration of the Punisher, to Big Zero's interest in violence, Coat of Arm's detached view, and only Melter and Enchantress showing much interest in actual altruism. Dark Reign They were confronted by the existing team of Young Avengers for using their name, and were presented with several options, after first testing each member of Melter's team individual. The Young Avengers gave mixed reviews, only wanting to recruit Coat of Arms and Enchantress and leaving the rest of the team under Melter's care, and even Enchantress was shortly forced to leave the YA's HQ due to Wiccan discovering her connection to Loki, making her an unwitting spy for the trickster god. Unhappy with the other team's passing of judgement on them, Executioner called Norman Osborn's number to make a deal, with his Avengers showing up to support. After a fight between Norman's Avengers and the other Young Avengers in which the other Young Avengers performed unexpectedly well against the Dark Avengers, some of the team started to have doubts and began aiding their fellow teenagers, culminating in Coat of Arms, Enchantress, and Wiccan banishing Sentry. Patriot called on Melter to chose on what was right, not just who was strongest, and Melter asked Sylvie to teleport them all away, leaving the Young Avengers to hope at least some of them would make the right call. Following the departure of several members, Egghead and Executioner carried out a recruitment drive for new members, bringing in Mako, Black Knight, and Radioactive Kid. Taking a new headquarters at an abandoned Hydra base in Pennsylvania, the team decided to hunt down and verify the death of Bullseye. Finding his corpse, the group was attacked and defeated by Lady Bullseye, killing Mako when he attempted to continue the assault on her. Young Masters * Melter - (Chris Colchiss) is the team leader and can cause objects to melt. * Executioner – (Danny DuBois) a vigilante with no super-powers. Danny is the son of Princess Python. * Egghead, is a robot who wants to understand humanity. * Black Knight - (Unrevealed), is an armored member of the team. * Radioactive Kid - (Unrevealed), has demonstrated the ability to melt and mutate human flesh with a touch. His very flesh glows, and his eyes glow visibly through the visor of his suit. * Coat of Arms - (Lisa Molinari), Wears a magic coat that gives her six arms, she also a skilled swordswoman. * Enchantress - (Sylvie Lushton), claims to be an Asgardian, and is Chris Colchiss, the Melter's girlfriend. Sylvie is a expert at magic. * Big Zero - (Amity Hunter), is Neo-Nazi with the ability to alter her size. Amity is in a relationship with Egghead. * Mako - (Unrevealed), was present when they adopted their new base, and accompanied the team to check on the corpse of Bullseye. | Equipment = *Tiboro's Coat | Transportation = *Enchantress' teleportation | Weapons = *Several swords used by Coat of Arms, and various firearms used by Executioner | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = Bibliography * - * }}